


all the things you are not yet

by thisbluespirit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s10e01 The Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Sometimes time seems even odder when you're forced to go in a straight line.





	all the things you are not yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenskyewalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenskyewalker/gifts).



She’s nothing but a space in his head as wartime sirens wail, but he knows she’s nothing – nowhere – yet, Clara. Time’s like that.

His enemy in the vault, snake in the box: she’s here, but not what she’ll be in a millennium. What that will be, neither of them dare wonder as time draws them onwards in this alien, linear march.

He’s not even thought of another: not born, undreamed of in smoky, brown Seventies academic halls. But maybe there’s an inkling in his head of a friend to come.

Strangest still, it’s all worth the wait, in the end.


End file.
